


Just please, take care of me

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia blinked as she looked at Malia. "Excuse me?" She asked.<br/>"You heard me." Malia rolled her eyes.<br/>"Yeah. I heard you. I just have hard time understanding it." Lydia murmured.<br/>"Why? I was coyote for years. I slept with Stiles and it was good but I think that I've a crush or whatever it was called on a girl so I wanna try and figure out if I may like her." Malia explained as she leaned on the couch.<br/>"And that's why you want me to have sex with you?" Lydia asked.<br/>"Yes. So I can see if I like the sex with a girl and if I do I need to know how to please her...if she's interested in me, of course." Malia shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just please, take care of me

Lydia blinked as she looked at Malia. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
"You heard me." Malia rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah. I heard you. I just have hard time understanding it." Lydia murmured.  
"Why? I was coyote for years. I slept with Stiles and it was good but I think that I've a crush or whatever it was called on a girl so I wanna try and figure out if I may like her." Malia explained as she leaned on the couch.  
"And that's why you want me to have sex with you?" Lydia asked.  
"Yes. So I can see if I like the sex with a girl and if I do I need to know how to please her...if she's interested in me, of course." Malia shrugged.  
Lydia looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it. Because I'm awesome." She said.  
"Good." Malia smirked happily.  
"So let's start from the begging. Let me see you flirting." Lydia said.  
Malia frowned a bit and straddled her. "Why should I flirt when I can just kiss you?" She asked.  
"You can. But you also should know how to talk to her." Lydia said. "Who is she?"  
"I'm not telling you." Malia said as she put her hands around Lydia's neck.  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't." She grumbled and wrapped her arms around Malia.  
"Yeah. Yeah." Malia rolled her eyes and leaned to kiss her roughly.  
After a minute Lydia pulled away and took a shaky breath. "Mmm for someone who only kissed Stiles before you're amazing. And I guess you don't want to try the flirting part."  
"No." Malia growled quietly and kissed her again, slower this time, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip.  
Lydia moaned quietly and slowly pushed her tongue in Malia's mouth, licking around slowly.  
Malia growled deep in her throat and pulled Lydia closer as she gripped her hair and kissed her back passionately.  
"Calm down and let me teach you." Lydia whispered against her lips.  
Malia took a deep breath and nodded.  
Lydia kissed her softly. "Let's go to my room."  
Malia nodded and got up, taking Lydia's hand and chuckling when Lydia pulled her to her room.  
Lydia closed the door and pushed Malia against it, kissing and sucking on her neck.  
The girl bared her neck, moaning quickly as she ran her hand down Lydia's back and gripped her ass.  
Lydia shivered and pressed her body even closer to Malia's.  
"Mmm your ass is amazing." Malia whispered.  
"You're amazing." Lydia hummed and sucked on her earlobe.  
Malia groaned and pulled her in another hungry kiss.  
After a couple of minutes of kissing Lydia pulled Malia to the bed and gently pushed her to sit down.  
"Take off that shirt." She smirked.  
The coyote quickly took of her shirt and looked up at Lydia.  
Lydia hummed as she straddled her and started kissing her collarbone. She  cupped her breasts through her bra and moaned quietly. "You have perfect breasts, Malia."  
Malia moaned and arched her back.  
The redhead chuckled and slowly pulled down the straps of her bra down and then tugged at the cups, pulling them down enough to reveal Malia's breasts.  
Malia looked at her and gasped loudly when Lydia tugged at one of the nipples gently.  
"O-Oh, Lyds. That's good." She groaned and gripped the sheets.  
"Oh, baby we're just starting." Lydia smirked and rolled one of the nipples between her fingers as she leaned to suck on the other gently.  
Malia moaned loudly and arched her back as she gripped Lydia's hair, trying to hold her in place.  
"That's so good." Malia growled.  
Lydia chuckled and sucked more firmly as she tugged the other nipple again, looking up at Malia.  
Malia flashed her eyes and thrusted up.  
Lydia chuckled and slowly pulled away. "Inpatient, hmm?" She smirked.  
"Don't tease. I need you." Malia panted and leaned to kiss her hungrily.  
Lydia hummed and looked at Malia as she pulled away. She hummed and licked a nipple slowly, watching her. Malia moaned quietly and arched her back.  
Lydia chuckled and slowly ran her hand down Malia's body.  
She sucked firmly at the nipple for a moment before she pulled away and looked at Malia as she pushed her hand in Malia's shorts.  
"Mmm your panties are so wet, darling." She chuckled as she cupped her slowly.  
The girl gasped and moaned loudly, thrusting in Lydia's hand.  
Lydia chuckled and got up, pulling Malia's shorts and panties off as quick as possible.  
"Move to the center of the bed. Lay down and enjoy." Lydia smirked at her.  
Malia nodded and quickly did what she was told.  
Lydia hummed and licked her lips as she moved between Malia's legs. She started kissing the girl's thighs.  
After a minute Malia growled quietly. "Just do something already!"  
Lydia chuckled and quickly licked her hungrily.  
Malia gasped and cried out. "O-Oh. That's...fantastic." She moaned as Lydia licked her again more firmly.  
Lydia hummed happily as she licked between Malia's folds to her clit slowly. She hummed as she circled her clit and pressed her tongue against it firmly.  
"Lydia!"Malia moaned loudly as she gripped her hair.  
Lydia hummed and moved one of her hands up Malia's body. She quickly found one of her nipples and started tugging it and pressing it gently.  
Malia gasped. "O-Oh yeah. You're fucking perfect." She growled lowly.  
Lydia hummed and pushed two fingers in Malia as she sucked on her clit hungrily.  
"LYDIA!" Malia screamed out as she started cumming.  
Lydia hummed as she licked around her fingers slowly, savoring the taste.  
After Malia finished she slowly pulled out her fingers and moved away.  
She grinned when she looked at Malia. The girl had her eyes closer and her mouth open, breathing heavily. "So I assume you liked it?" She chuckled.  
"It was perfect." Malia panted loudly. She opened her eyes and looked at the strawberry blond girl. "Now it's my turn to try." She said.  
"You don't have to..." Lydia started but was cut off when Malia sat up and kissed her.  
Malia smiled when she pulled away. "Just tell me if I do something wrong." She said.  
Lydia nodded. "I'm sure that you'll br amazing." She smiled softly.  
Malia smiled a bit at the compliment and bit her lip as she took off her shirt.  
Lydia smirked when Malia licked her lios, staring at her chest.  
"Like what you see?" She hummed.  
Malia groaned quietly and nodded as she quickly pulled off Lydia's bra off.  
"Mmm even your breasts are beautiful." The girl whispered and leaned to lick a nipple slowly.  
Lydia hummed and ran her hand through her hair. "Just like that, baby." She encouraged.  
Malia smiled at that and slowly sucked the nipple.  
Lydia moaned. "That feels good, Malia. Now tug it gently." She said and groaned when Malia did what she was told.  
The coyote smiled happily and cupped Lydia's other breast massaging it gently.  
"Oh fuck." The girl moaned and arched her back. "I'm not made of glass. You can be rougher."  
Malia smirked and massaged her more roughly as she bit the nipple gently.  
Lydia moaned loudly and took Malia's hand. She licked her lips and pushed Malia's hand between her legs.  
Malia groaned and quickly pushed her hand under Lydia's skirt and cupped her over her panties.  
"Mmm you're wet. So so wet." She panted.  
"All for you, M." Lydia hummed and thrusted a bit in her hand.  
Malia growled and quickly took of her panties.  
Lydia hummed at the cold air and pulled her skirt up as she opened her legs widely for Malia.  
Malia gasped and licked her lips.  
"I want to do what you did to me." He whispered.  
"I'd love that." Lydia smiled.  
Malia smiled bit and took a deep breath before she leaned and licked her slowly.  
Lydia gasped and moaned as she gripped the sheets. "Oh, that's good."  
Malia smirked and sucked her clit hungrily, like Lydia did to her earlier.  
"M, I need you to make me cum."  
Malia hummed and licked between her folds as she pushed two fingers in the girl.  
Lydia gasped and moaned as she thrusted back.  
"I-I need you to start licking my clit and move your fingers fast and hard as deep as you can.  
Malia nodded and started licking Lydia's clit long and firmly. She growled quietly when Lydia opened her legs even wider and her fingers went deeper in the girl. She wasted no time in thrusting fast and hard in her.  
Soon Lydia was crying out her name, cumming hard. Malia slowed down her fingers but  kept moving them slowly as she licked Lydia softly.  
When Lydia dropped on the bed, panting loudly the girl moved away and laid down next to her.  
"So you're into me?" Lydia smiled, still panting quietly.  
Malia bit her lip and looked at her. "How do you know?" She whispered.  
"I'm kinda smart." Lydia chuckled and moved on top of her to kiss her softly.  
"It's so hot that you're still with your skirt on." Malia hummed.  
"Oh that's just kinky." The strawberry blonde laughed. "And you're still with your bra on...kinda." she chuckled, looking at the girl's bra just under her breasts with the cups down.  
"So what about I take off the bra and you take off the skirt?"  
Lydia hummed and moved her skirt up just a bit so she can rub herself against Malia's thigh. "Are you sure? Because I may be getting wet again?"  
Malia growled and rolled the over, taking Lydia's skirt off and throwing it on the floor.  
"So ready for round two." Lydia chuckled but the chuckle quickly turned into a deep moan.


End file.
